Geena Daitokuji
' Geena Kane-Kent-Daitokuji-Minagi' is the Daughter of Beatrice & Alison. Personality Unlike Ekko Geena doesn’t really like to use polysyllables as she often sees them as far too confusing to serve in lieu of simpler communication. She also has a disdain for her sibling’s penchant using them. Background After Beatricee impregnated herself with Alison's child she set the Nano-Queen at the core of her matrix to adjust the development of her embryo to match the growth rate of Nabiki's own baby. So Geena was born the same time as Chusen. History In the future she and Shamran are still oblivious of what an obvious couple they made to the eye. A Very Scary Thought Ranko brought all of her paratime sibling to the Time Patrol Central in a Holo-Chamber so that so many Nexus’ in one place didn’t disrupt time. Needless to say there were several groans when Lylac told them that there was another crisis. Lylac and Veil went on to explain about how the Old One’s are trying to alter the past in order to void their existence. Essentially they are now against the actual cause of many of their difficulties. Katai pointed out that a lot of them didn’t exist before the Old Ones started manipulating their timeline. This got Ranko to nervously admit that some of them weren’t around the first time she met Ekko-chan and Lylac. Conditioner ended up explaining what was going on since Ranko agreed with Geeena that Ekko’s explanation would be to confusing. Since events within their timeline was fluid the enemy sought to take advantage of this to further their own agenda, only to have the unintended consequence of bringing some of them into existence…much as anti-bodies are released to combat a foreign infection Shamran asked what was so special about him other than his luck in keeping a private harem composed of their half-elemental sisters. This resulted in in those same half-elemental siblings teasing her even offering to let her join. Though Hope was quick to put a stop to it. However the opened the opportunity for Yuan-Yen and Lamyra to tease her as well. Lamyra even nibbled on her earlobe. Sayo got the conversation back on tract by asking what other reasons could the Old Ones have to go to all this fuss and bother. Veil did some research on her own and determined that they were worried about something that happens twenty years from now. There is something extraordinary that is fated to happen in the year 2042 that could potentially alter the very balance of darkness and light within their timeline. However she was unable to isolate the event specifically, or even identify what is supposed to happen. Gamina spoke up at this point having completed her research she confirmed Veil’s suspicions and introduced everyone to Heiko Managi. Geena seeing the resemblance asked if she was her mother, but Heiko denied it and called her Aunt Gee. Lylac realized that made Ekko her mother so asked who her father was. There was a very long silence and a pause that followed this question, then Lylac slowly answered herself as she saw the look Eileen turned towards her. They listened as Heiko explained who she was, it eventually became too much for Lylac and Ekko who fainted forcing Shamran and Geena to leap up on the stage to catch them before they hit the ground. The group were shocked when Heiko informed them that the reason the Old Ones were after her was because she killed one of them. She went on to explain how but was stopped by Geena as she had inherited her mother’s penchant for big words. With this revelation Veil felt that it was best to adjust their plans accordingly to take into account this new complication. At this point Ranma and Nabiki realized what she was doing and sent Cheshire to go get her. Ranko had Meiko take over for her. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters